Porque todo tiene un principio
by Salazar Lestrange
Summary: Todas las personas tienen una infancia,un tiempo en el que añun son inocentes.¿Cual es su final?¿Cómo se convirtió en la más peligrosa mortífaga?¿cual fue su comienzo, el primer paso?Aviso:Oneshot,de verdad


Antes de nada, este fic se lo dedico a **Joanne**** Distte**, de la que soy gran admiradora, gran escritora de los fic dedicados a Bellatrix.

Extrañamente, viendo la línea que han tomado mis últimos fics, no hay ni sexo no slash ni nada, pero no implica que no sea interesante, al fin y al cabo… es el principio.

El principio de la más leal y mortífera mortifaga por excelencia.

A ella.

S. Lestrange

**PORQUE TODO TIENE UN PRINCIPIO.**

Corría por los corredores de Hogwarts sin una dirección definida, con la única intención de poner la máxima distancia entre ella y… _ellos_. Las lágrimas corrían por su delicada carita, mientras el ruido de sus pisadas retumbaba en los vacíos corredores.

Cuando pensó que era suficiente, o simplemente porque no podía correr más, paró. Se llevó la mano a la cintura, en un vano intento de calmar el dolor mientras respiraba a boqueadas. Cuando pudo respirar bien empezaron los sollozos. Se odió a sí misma por ser tan débil.

Al menos había esperado a estar fuera de su vista para empezar a correr y a llorar. Se derrumbó en el pasillo, ocultando su empapada cara entre los brazos. Y allí, completamente sola, lloró. Y a cada lágrima que caía se odiaba más.

No podía llorar. Y a la vez no podía dejar de llorar.

Para tranquilizarse, la chiquilla se empezó a repetir a sí misma lo que le decía su madre cada vez que las lágrimas habían acudido a sus ojos cuando era más pequeña. Antes de Hogwarts.

Los Black no lloran. No muestran debilidad. Los Black no lloran… 

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo mientras recordaba a su pesar lo que había pasado, lo que la había llevado a aquel solitario pasillo.

_Flash back_

Una alumna de segundo curso de la casa Slytherin se afanaba en la solitaria Biblioteca, intentando adelantar toda la tarea posible antes de que llegara el sábado, pues había partido, Slytherin contra Gryffindor, y no quería agobiarse pensando en los deberes.

Aunque cuando llegó había bastantes alumnos, el hecho de que fuera viernes fue vaciando la Biblioteca poco a poco, y cerca de la hora de la cena como era, apenas había un par de alumnos de Gryffindor de cuarto año además de ella.

Y tampoco se puede decir que estuvieran estudiando, pues llevaban riéndose un buen rato. La verdad es que las continuas risas la empezaban a molestar de verdad. Le faltaba solo terminar la tarea de Transformaciones, la que peor se le daba, y sería completamente libre hasta el lunes.

Alzó su morena cabeza para buscar a la bibliotecaria para que reprendiera a los molestos Gryffindors, pero, maravilla de las maravillas, no estaba en su puesto. ¿Tan tarde era¿Habría empezado ya la cena?

Una mirada al reloj le hizo ver que aún faltaba media hora. Suficiente para terminar si los chicos se callaban. Les miró directamente, intentando que su enojo se reflejara en su mirada. Logró captar la atención de uno, pero su reacción no fue lo que esperaba.

En vez de callarse, la miro maliciosamente y se inclinó hacia su compañero, que se volvió al instante para mirarla.

- ¡Eh, serpiente¿Te molestamos?- la miraron con burla y se echaron a reír.

- La verdad es que sí.- casi al instante se arrepintió de haberle contestado. No fue consciente hasta ese momento de lo silenciosa que estaba la Biblioteca. Durante toda la semana habían estallado peleas entre las dos casas rivales, producto de la tensión pre-partido. Sin embargo, algunas de ellas habían sido muy desagradables hacia su casa.

Uno de los chicos se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella con aspecto amenazador. Cuando llegó a la mesa en donde estaba, se apoyó en ella y se inclinó.

- ¿Qué has dicho Serpiente?

- Que molestáis.- el maldito orgullo Black la traicionó otra vez, mientras recordaba a uno de sus compañeros entrar en la sala común con el labio partido y un ojo morado, producto de una emboscada.- pero ya había terminado.- añadió intentando controlar el temblor de su voz.

Empezó a recoger sus cosas, maldiciéndose mentalmente por haberse dejado la varita en su dormitorio. Aunque no estaba segura de poder hacerle frente a dos chicos dos años mayores que ella. Nunca había prestado demasiada atención a las clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, pero se prometió a sí misma que a partir de ese momento sería la mejor.

- Mira Nick, la pequeña serpiente tiene de pronto prisa. ¿Adonde vas si puede saberse tan corriendo?

- A cenar. Son las nueve.- no pudo evitar poner un poco de burla en su voz.

Tan sorprendido quedó el Gryffindor que pudo retirarse hacia la puerta de la Biblioteca. Cuando la atravesó en dirección al Gran Comedor empezó a respirar tranquila.

- ¡Serpiente!- la llamaron desde atrás. Aceleró el paso, deseando que el Gran, y seguro, Comedor no estuviera tan lejos.

- Espera.- el chaval llamado Nick la agarró del brazo, pegando un brusco tirón que la hizo volverse a la vez que algunos libros escapaban de sus manos para ir al suelo.- Nos tienes que pedir disculpas.

- No os voy a pedir disculpas. No he hecho nada malo.

- ¿Qué no? Claro que lo has hecho, pequeña serpiente. Todos los Slytherins sois malos.- se burlaron de ella, mientras que le apretaban aún más el brazo. Dolía.

- No.

- ¿Cómo dices¿La has oído Neil?

- Increíble. Creo que vamos a tener que castigar su descarado comportamiento.- le quitó de las manos el trabajo sin terminar de Transformaciones.- ¿qué tenemos aquí? _Negrium_.

Al instante la superficie del pergamino se volvió totalmente negra, borrando el la tarea que tanto trabajo le había costado hacer. Se sintió al borde de las lágrimas, pero apretó los dientes y los miró desafiante, irguiendo su pequeña figura.

- Creo que sigue sin entenderlo, amigo.- Nick le retorció el brazo con fuerza, provocando que el resto de los libros se fueran al suelo y que la niña soltará un gemido de dolor.

- Bueno, no te preocupes, se me ocurren otras formas de…

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo?- la furiosa voz proveniente de sus espaldas los hizo soltarla y volverse repentinamente asustados. Sólo pudo distinguir a un muchacho de su casa de quinto o sexto año, antes de que el miedo, el dolor y la furia la hicieran empezar a llorar. Sin molestarse en recoger sus cosas se dio la vuelta y se alejó despacio, intentando aguantar los sollozos hasta que giró en la primera esquina que encontró. Ya a salvo de las miradas, empezó a correr y a llorar en silencio, sin rumbo.

_Fin Flash Back_

Permaneció acurrucada contra la fría pared un tiempo indefinido, hasta que sintió que podía controlarse de nuevo. Se secó las lágrimas con las mangas de la camisa, parpadeando con rapidez para intentar bajar la rojez que seguro que mostraban sus ojos.

Se colocó bien la ropa y se levantó con cuidado, sintiendo un hormigueo recorrer sus cansadas piernas. Había estado en la incomoda posición más tiempo del que pensaba. Se giró para intentar desandar el camino y volver a la seguridad de su Sala Común.

Se encontró con él. Estaba a menos de dos pasos, erguido con fría arrogancia en mitad del pasillo. Ahora que no tenía a dos estúpidos Gryffindors tapándole la visión pudo observar su atlética constitución, sus serios ojos verdes y su liso pelo castaño. Le recordaba del equipo de Quidditch, era cazador. Había una seguridad en su figura que la atrajo desde un primer momento.

- Te estaba buscando.- su voz sonó tranquila, no amistosa, pero la hizo sentirse inmediatamente bien.

- ¿Ah sí? Estoy bien.- añadió con rapidez, mortificada de que la hubiera visto en un momento de debilidad.

- Bien. No te preocupes, te superaban en número y eres muy joven.- la miró intensamente. No había burla en su tono, se limitaba a exponer un hecho que él creía irrefutable.

- ¡Eso no es excusa!- la brusquedad de su arrebato la sorprendió incluso a ella. Se removió incómoda.

El joven sonrió suavemente. Se acercó un paso y le tendió la mano.

- Bien, mi pequeña furia. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Bellatrix Black.- le respondió con altivez, apaciguada ahora que estaba en terreno más seguro.

Se llevó la delicada mano femenina a los labios, aunque no llegó a besarla. Bella se estremeció al sentir su caliente aliento sobre su piel, fría por haber estado en contacto con la piedra.

- Los buenos Slytherins esperan y toman venganza con inteligencia y en el momento justo.- le susurró mientras se volvía a erguir. La joven Black sintió que podía leerle los pensamientos, pues una parte de su mente había empezado a maquinar alguna venganza para los idiotas que se habían atrevido a humillarla delante de él.

Con una última sonrisa, el joven se volvió y empezó a caminar hacia las voces que ya se empezaban a escuchar. La cena acababa de terminar y los alumnos regresaban a sus salas comunes. De repente reconoció el pasillo, no estaba muy lejos del camino hacia el Nido.

- ¡Espera!- le llamó. Casi al final del pasillo, el cazador se paró.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Rodolphus Lestrange.

Durante el partido, un cazador de Slytherin esquivó por poco una bludger que un bateador de Gryffindor le había enviado con bastante fuerza, al permanecer el Sly demasiado tiempo quieto en el aire al estar comprobando como iba el partido.

Y aunque el cazador tuvo suerte, los que no la tuvieron fueron los que estaban sentados en la grada de atrás, dos muchachos Gryffindors de cuarto año, a los que la bludger golpeó, partiéndole un brazo a uno y rebotando en la cara del otro.

Una niña de ojos azules sonrió con suficiencia y una recién adquirida frialdad en su grada verde y plateada, mientras animaba a su equipo… y a su cazador.

**REVIEWS!**


End file.
